ftlnewsfeedfandomcom-20200215-history
November 2142
2 November 2142 ANCHOR: Reports filtering in from Noriega moonbase indicate that as many as 150 people died and more that 500 clones were destroyed in the explosion there three days ago. Rescue efforts are underway from nearby bases, and from the Red Cross' orbiting medivac station. 3 November 2142 ANCHOR: Chanting "Clones are people, too!" Clone Rights protesters at the Capitol in Chicago today alleged that the clone losses in the Noriega moonbase disaster are being ignored. The explosion four days ago claimed 176 human lives and destroyed 611 clones. 4 November 2142 ANCHOR: This morning, the Intercombine Space Agency made a shocking announcement: the explosion at the Noriega moonbase was the result of sabotage at the colony's fusion reactor. Agency officials said that law enforcement authorities worldwide have been mobilised to apprehend those responsible. 5 November 2142 ANCHOR: CenBank today approved a three-billion-credit loan to the Hispanic Commonwealth to cover lawsuits stemming from the Noriega moonbase disaster. It is estimated that in the Hispanic Commonwealth alone, there is one lawyer for every 20 people. 764 suits have been filed in just the past week. 6 November 2142 ANCHOR: President Madeleine Clarke and the Unified Party roll into Chicago for their convention in just two weeks – and they are riding high in the pre-election polls. Her chief rival – Privacy Party candidate Julian Matthews – has been hurt by appearing too radical in his opposition to CenBank and Habitat Mars. 9 November 2142 ANCHOR: Three workers at DNA Wonders were slightly injured today when a dwarf Tyrannosaurus rex escaped from the lab. The three-foot tall reconstituted dinosaur was being tested as a guard animal. "It's great on the attack," said a company representative, "it just hasn't learned how to heel yet." 10 November 2142 ANCHOR: NAU Police Chief, Darryl King, today unveiled the latest weapon in the war on crime: a visor which scans Identity Chips and provides an instant read-out on any suspect. In addition to the suspect's criminal record, the read-out will include personal data supplied from CenBank's files. 11 November 2142 ANCHOR: CenBank Chairman, Barton Poole, said today that the Universal Identification Law– * (Anchor's report is interrupted by video jamming as the electronic graffito "R" appears on the screen.) VOICE OF "R": Beware – mandatory implantation of Identity Chips is the first step to a police state. Defy the law! Defy the government! Defy CenBank! No Identity Chip! No Identity Chip! No– 12 November 2142 ANCHOR: The FTL Newsfeed was jammed last night by a broadcast from the terrorist group– * (Anchor's report is interrupted by video jamming as the electronic graffito "R" appears on the screen.) VOICE OF "R": We regret the loss of life at moonbase Noriega, but Earth must be awakened to the truth. CenBank owns the moon. CenBank owns Mars. Soon, CenBank will own you! CenBank must be stopped– 13 November 2142 ANCHOR: The FTL Newsfeed was interrupted again yesterday by the terrorist group known as "R". "R" claims responsibility for sabotaging the Noriega moonbase as a protest against the new Universal Identification Law. Police are mounting an unprecedented manhunt to identify and capture the rebels. 16 November 2142 ANCHOR: Experts believe that the rebel group "R" consists of radical privatists, realists, and other who advocate the violent eradication of CenBank. Until now, "R"'s attacks have focused on CenBank and government offices. That "R" has targetted a moonbase represents a major escalation of their terror campaign. 17 November 2142 ANCHOR: President Clarke announced today that the army's crack clone brigade has been sent to beef up security at the NAU's Wilson moonbase. Clarke also issued a firm warning that if "R" attempts a terrorist attack on North American territory like the one at the Noriega base, they will pay dearly. 18 November 2142 ANCHOR: CenBank Chairman, Barton Poole, has pledged complete cooperation with police in identifying possible members of the terrorist group "R". In a startling announcement, Poole said, "I have a list of fifty government officials who are under suspicion." "R" has claimed responsibility for the Noriega moonbase sabotage. 19 November 2142 ANCHOR: Privacy Party presidential candidate, Julian Matthews, said today that although he shares some of "R"'s goals, he does not support their tactics. An FTL poll shows that support has shifted dramatically from the Privacy Party to the Unified Party in the wake of the terrorist attack on the moon. 20 November 2142 ANCHOR: Miguel Sanchez is the first victim of the Noriega moonbase attack to arrive back on Earth. Sanchez suffered radiation burns over 30% of his body. His wife and child were killed. "I don't care about "R" or what they want," Sanchez says, "whoever did this must pay!" 23 November 2142 ANCHOR: Bill Doyle is one of the unsung heroes of the recent Noriega moonbase disaster. A geologist at the nearby Wilson base, Doyle rescued more than thirty people trapped in the burning wreckage. But Doyle doesn't consider himself a hero. He says he just did what anyone else would do. 24 November 2142 ANCHOR: The NAU Meteorology Center has just issued an ozone alert for the South Central Region. Dangerous levels of ultraviolet radiation – a proven cause of cancer – are expected for the next 72 hours. So, if you have to go out, be sure to wear your UV suit for safety. 25 November 2142 ANCHOR: Tomorrow is the deadline for mandatory Identity Chip implants. Any adult not wearing a chip will be subject to immediate arrest. In a related story, CenBank Chairman, Barton Poole, said today that the chips will be invaluable in the hunt for the terrorists behind the Noriega moonbase attack. 26 November 2142 ANCHOR: The newest vacation village from Resorts Pan Galactica opened today two miles above Lake Erie. Called Neoworld, it is the largest floater resort ever, serving 40,000 guests. But if you want to go, you had better plan ahead – Neoworld is already booking up for next summer's Olympics. 27 November 2142 ANCHOR: At the Unified Party convention in Chicago, President Clarke blamed the terrorist attack at the Noriega moonbase on what she called the "subversive rhetoric" of Privacy Party opponent Julian Matthews. Matthews did not respond directly, but he did cancel an Identity Chip protest rally planned for tomorrow. 30 November 2142 ANCHOR: Famed astronomer, Winston Rylo, announced today that an asteroid measuring more than 100 kilometres in length has left the asteroid belt near Jupiter and is drifting toward Mars. Rylo says there is no immediate danger but the situation bears watching. He has named the asteroid Rylo-7. __NOEDITSECTION__ 2142-11